Spike
Spike is the protagonist of The Theater Of Dreams. In it, he is May 's older brother, and the most powerful character in at least the web of nuzlockes that involve him, considering his powers. Overview Spike was born in the Sinnoh region, but he moved at an early age to Johto, then back to Sinnoh three years later. Then he moved to the Hoenn region where he started an adventure. He tends to annoy people because of how often he jokes, even in a serious situation. Very often, he adjusts his beanie when he gets nervous and occasionally out of habit. He also has an odd attached to his beanie, and even named it at some point after May told him his attachment with it was kind of weird. Personality Very egotistical, if he feels unhappy, he'll just listen to his music so he won't have to listen to anyone or anything. Usually very arrogant, he tends to underestimate any of his foes, no matter if they're a regular trainer or a Gym Leader. He is also more self centered than any other trainer, and has little to no capacity for other people's desire's except his Pokemon's, and Lanette's. Also very jokey, he rarely takes any situation seriously, even while he was taking extreme amounts of radiation, he managed to joke about the fact that he wasn't counting right. He also has an uncharacteristic shy side, which he primarily displayed when he met Lanette. He is also obsessed with his beanie, going as far as wearing it when he sleeps. He's also been very serious, especially during one of his team mate's deaths. When Steely was killed by a Camerupt owned by Tabitha, Spike beat his fist into the ground (twenty five times) and broke his hand. Relationships Spike has a crush on Lanette, after meeting her at the Pokemon Center in Fallarbor. They are currently in a relationship, and traveling together. Obsessive Compulsive Disorder In Act Three, Scene Six, Spike revealed he has Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD). It takes him about half an hour to get done with one of his rituals, in this case was tapping 3125 times to effectively tap five to the power of five times (5x5x5x5x5). Though that isn't his only ritual, it is the most time consuming one, and he believes his shyness and his eagerness to leave Lanette's house after revealing his love to her are to be blamed on it. His symptoms include, in their entirety: -Tapping things as he passes by them -Doing things in sets of five -His affection for his beanie -Readjusting his beanie when he gets nervous -Having more defined emotions -His sudden shyness around Lanette -Getting uncomfortable completely at random -His fast talking nature -His wit Reality Shifting Powers Spike somehow obtained the power to change reality via lucid dreams, as shown in "A Fortune In Lies". He found out whilst recreating Littleroot in his vision. Currently, little is known about the powers, though they could potentially be rather unique. There are plans to have the power's strength and potency progress to a powerful stature. Insanity Soon, all shall be revealed, to those who can wait... Appearance Slighty taller than others his age, he would be imposing if not for his joking manner. He also has long, crimson hair, which is usually very messy because he hates his comb. He usually wears a beanie, but is sometimes without it, like if he's planning on doing something where it might get messy. He also got a pair of blue sunglasses after he beat Norman, his father. Also, for an unknown reason, after he helped Brendan with the reactor in Mauville, his hair slowy started changing color, now black with silver streaks in it. Trivia *He has a strange affection for his beanie. **After May suggested it to him, he named his beanie Hamilton Johnson. *Despite being fourteen when he moved to Hoenn, his father's only present to him, rather than a Pokemon, was a clock. *His starter was a Torchic that he named Scorcher, because he likes fire. *He lets his Pokemon follow him around rather than be carried in their Pokeballs. *He apparently has a more twisted sense of humor when against Team Magma and Aqua Grunts. *He likes to buy breakfast for celebration, rather than lunch or dinner. *He is very big on the ocean, but despises Team Aqua all the same, curiously. Category:Heroes Category:Characters